Fikir grupları
: : As a nation develops technologically, it unlocks the ability to gain additional idea groups. Investing into a full idea group can take a long time and cost several decades worth of power. The act of choosing at any point of time a certain idea group over the other and advancing in it represent the time and focus nations choose to spend historically along certain administrative, diplomatic, and military specializations. Mechanic summary Each nation can have up to 8 idea groups from a pool of 19 groups (only 18 are shown as 2 idea groups are government type exclusive). The sole restriction on the groups is in regards to their composition; meaning, a group can only be picked as long as its affiliated monarch power doesn't consist more than 50%See in : MAX_IDEA_GROUPS_FROM_SAME_CATEGORY = 0.5, of the idea group composition the nation holds at the time. This limit can be turned off before starting a game and works on Ironman. There is no restriction on the groups themselves and any nation may pick any group at any point in the game. That being said, AI nations have had weights assigned to the idea groups to simulate random but somewhat historical idea picks. Each idea group itself consists of 7 ideas. Advancing within an idea group is done sequentially and each unlocked idea enhances a certain aspect of the nation. Unlocking the last idea in the group also unlocks the group bonus. Unlocking new slots New idea group slots are unlocked with the advancement in Administrative technology as described below: Abandoning idea groups Abandoning an idea group can be used to free up an idea slot if it no longer serves the nation and there may be others more suitable groups that do so. It is important to note, however, that doing so will result in losing all the given bonuses from said idea group and will only refund 10% of the monarch power points invested in the groupSee in : ABANDON_IDEAGROUP_REFUND = 0.10, ''-- The part of the idea group spent that will be refunded upon abandonment.''. Discarding idea groups will also impact the number of Ideas a nation has towards unlocking National Ideas and Ambitions. Due to the low refund rate and the importance of monarch power points, picking an idea group should be done with its future usefulness to the nation in mind. However, this option should not be disregarded either as it is extremely useful in the right circumstances. For example: * Primitives can take only the first 3-4 Exploration ideas, get a colonial border with a western power, then drop Exploration for something else, some would benefit more from Expansion idea group; but Expansion doesn't allow Explorers or long-range island-hopping). They could even opt out of colonization altogether after getting the border they needed. Technology cost reduction Each unlocked idea grants a Technology cost reduction. The reduction can result in up to for a fully unlocked idea group (without accounting for further reductions that may be applied from the ideas themselves). The type of the reduction depends on the affiliation of the idea group; for example, the Espionage idea group grants Diplomatic tech cost reduction. Policies Policies become enabled when a pair of 2 idea groups are fully unlocked. Picking a policy provides a bonus to the nation at the monthly cost of 1 monarch power per policy (type of monarch power used depends on policy affiliation). Once picked, a policy cannot be canceled for a duration of 10 years. There is no restriction on policy composition and a nation can activate up to 5 policies at a time. Idea cost Unlocking an idea has a base idea cost of monarch powerSee in : PS_BUY_IDEA = 400 (the type of power depending on the idea group). The base Idea cost is modified by the following: Ideas and policies: Decisions and events: National ideas Every country has seven national ideas (NI). These ideas do not cost any monarch points but instead are unlocked; one national idea is unlocked for every third idea bought normally from an idea group. Many nations have unique national ideas while a large number of others have national ideas based upon a common geographic region or a shared culture. The rest of the nations, who lack unique NIs or don't share a common NI group, draw their national ideas from a common generic set of ideas. New national ideas are added to the game with every patch and it was declared as a goal to replace every generic set ideas with a unique one or the very least with a group based one. ;National tradition :Every nation also starts with a national tradition: two abilities which define the history and heritage of the country. ;National ambition :Countries also have a “national ambition”, which is a bonus that is unlocked when a nation has gained all seven of its national ideas. This bonus is also unique for each country. Administrative groups Administrative power is required to unlock ideas within these groups. Mercenary cost |idea1icon=Mercenary cost |idea2=Adaptability |idea2effect= Core-creation cost |idea2icon=Core creation |idea3=Benefits for Mercenaries |idea3effect= Mercenary maintenance |idea3icon=Mercenary maintenance |idea4=Bookkeeping |idea4effect= Interest per annum |idea4icon=Interest |idea5=Mercenary Recruitment |idea5effect= Available mercenaries |idea5icon=Possible mercenaries |idea6=Administrative Efficiency |idea6effect= Possible advisor |idea6icon=Possible advisors |idea7=Civil Service |idea7effect= Administrative technology cost |idea7icon=Adm tech cost modifier |bonus= Number of states |events=Administrative idea group events }} National tax modifier |idea1icon=National tax modifier |idea2=Organized Construction |idea2effect= Construction cost |idea2icon=Build cost |idea3=National Bank |idea3effect= Yearly inflation reduction |idea3icon=Inflation reduction |idea4=Debt and Loans |idea4effect= Interest per annum |idea4icon=Interest |idea5=Centralization |idea5effect= Monthly autonomy change |idea5icon=autonomy |idea6=Nationalistic Enthusiasm |idea6effect= Land maintenance modifier |idea6icon=Land maintenance modifier |idea7=Smithian Economics |idea7effect= Production efficiency |idea7icon=Production efficiency |bonus= |events=Economic idea group events }} Colonist |idea1icon=Colonists |idea2=Additional Merchants |idea2effect= Merchant |idea2icon=Merchants |idea3=Faster Colonists |idea3effect= Global settler increase |idea3icon=Global settler increase |idea4=Organized Recruitment |idea4effect= Recruitment time |idea4icon=Recruitment time |idea5=Additional Diplomats |idea5effect= Diplomatic relation |idea5icon=Diplomatic relations |idea6=Improved Shipyards |idea6effect= Shipbuilding time |idea6icon=Shipbuilding time |idea7=Competitive Merchants |idea7effect= Global trade power |idea7icon=Global trade power |bonus=Can fabricate claim overseas in trade company regions. : State maintenance |events=Expansion idea group events }} Religious unity |idea1icon=religious unity |idea2=Local Traditions |idea2effect= National unrest |idea2icon=National unrest |idea3=Ecumenism |idea3effect= Tolerance of heretics |idea3icon=Tolerance heretic |idea4=Indirect Rule |idea4effect= Years of separatism |idea4icon=years of nationalism |idea5=Cultural Ties |idea5effect= Max promoted cultures |idea5icon=max promoted cultures |idea6=Benevolence |idea6effect= Improve relations |idea6icon=Improve relations |idea7=Humanist Tolerance |idea7effect= Tolerance of heathens |idea7icon=tolerance heathen |bonus= Idea cost : |events=Humanist idea group events }} Prestige decay |idea1icon=Prestige decay |idea2=Pragmatism |idea2effect= Mercenary maintenance |idea2icon=Mercenary maintenance |idea3=Scientific Revolution |idea3effect= Technology cost : Institution embracement cost |idea3icon=Technology cost |idea4=Dynamic Court |idea4effect= Possible advisor |idea4icon=Possible advisors |idea5=Resilient State |idea5effect= Reduce inflation cost |idea5icon=may reduce inflation |idea6=Optimism |idea6effect= Monthly war exhaustion |idea6icon=War exhaustion |idea7=Formalized Officer Corps |idea7effect= Leader without upkeep |idea7icon=Leader(s) without upkeep |bonus= Advisor costs |events=Innovative idea group events }} Missionary |idea1icon=Missionaries |idea2=Church Attendance Duty |idea2effect= Stability cost modifier |idea2icon=Stability cost modifier |idea3=Divine Supremacy |idea3effect= Missionary strength |idea3icon=Missionary strength |idea4=Devoutness |idea4effect= Tolerance of the true faith : Yearly papal influence : : : |idea4icon=Tolerance own |idea5=Religious Tradition |idea5effect= Yearly prestige |idea5icon=Prestige |idea6=Inquisition |idea6effect= Missionary strength vs heretics |idea6icon=Missionary strength vs heretics |idea7=Deus Vult |idea7effect=Permanent casus belli against neighboring heathens and heretics |idea7icon=Cb on religious enemies |bonus= Culture conversion cost |events=Religious idea group events }} }} Diplomatic groups Diplomatic power is required to unlock ideas within these groups. Diplomat |idea1icon=Diplomats |idea2=Cabinet |idea2effect= Diplomatic relation |idea2icon=Diplomatic relations |idea3=War Cabinet |idea3effect= Cost of reducing war exhaustion |idea3icon=Cost of reducing war exhaustion |idea4=Benign Diplomats |idea4effect= Improve relations |idea4icon=improve relation modifier |idea5=Experienced Diplomats |idea5effect= Diplomatic reputation |idea5icon=Diplomatic reputation |idea6=Flexible Negotiations |idea6effect= Province warscore cost |idea6icon=Province warscore cost |idea7=Diplomatic Corps |idea7effect= Diplomatic technology cost |idea7icon=dip tech cost modifier |bonus=Lowered impact on stability from diplomatic actions |events=Diplomatic idea group events }} Spy network construction : Advisor costs |idea1icon=spy network construction |idea2=Agent Training |idea2effect= Diplomat |idea2icon=Diplomats |idea3=Vetting |idea3effect= Provincial trade power modifier : Foreign spy detection |idea3icon=Global trade power |idea4=Additional Loyalist Recruitment |idea4effect= Liberty desire in subjects |idea4icon=Liberty desire in subjects |idea5=Claim Fabrication |idea5effect= Cost to fabricate claims |idea5icon=Fabricate claims time |idea6=Privateers |idea6effect= Embargo efficiency : |idea6icon=Embargo efficiency |idea7=Audit Checks |idea7effect= Yearly corruption |idea7icon=yearly corruption |bonus= Rebel support efficiency |events=Espionage idea group events }} Colonist |idea1icon=Colonists |idea2=Quest for the New World |idea2effect=Allows recruitment of explorers & conquistadors. |idea2icon=May explore |idea3=Overseas Exploration |idea3effect= Colonial range |idea3icon=Range |idea4=Land of Opportunity |idea4effect= Global settler increase |idea4icon=Global settler increase |idea5=Viceroys |idea5effect= Global tariffs |idea5icon=Global tariffs |idea6=Free Colonies |idea6effect= Colonist |idea6icon=Colonists |idea7=Global Empire |idea7effect= Naval force limit modifier |idea7icon=Naval force limit modifier |bonus=Can fabricate claim overseas in colonial regions. |events=Exploration idea group events }} Income from vassals |idea1icon=vassal income |idea2=Establish Cadet Branches |idea2effect= Yearly prestige : Chance of new heir |idea2icon=Prestige |idea3=Integrated Elites |idea3effect= Diplomatic annexation cost |idea3icon=diplomatic annexation cost |idea4=State Propaganda |idea4effect= Aggressive expansion impact |idea4icon=ae impact |idea5=Diplomatic Influence |idea5effect= Diplomatic reputation |idea5icon=Diplomatic reputation |idea6=Postal Service |idea6effect= Diplomatic relation : Envoy travel time |idea6icon=Diplomatic relations |idea7=Marcher Lords |idea7effect= Vassal force limit contribution |idea7icon=vassal forcelimit bonus |bonus= Unjustified demands |events=Influence idea group events }} Yearly navy tradition |idea1icon=Navy tradition |idea2=Merchant Marine |idea2effect= National sailors modifier |idea2icon=National sailors modifier |idea3=Sheltered Ports |idea3effect= Global ship repair : Sailor maintenance |idea3icon=global ship repair |idea4=Grand Navy |idea4effect= Naval force limit modifier |idea4icon=Naval force limit modifier |idea5=Ship's Penny |idea5effect= Ship costs |idea5icon=Ship costs |idea6=Excellent Shipwrights |idea6effect= Naval leader maneuver |idea6icon=Naval leader maneuver |idea7=Naval Fighting Instruction |idea7effect= Blockade efficiency |idea7icon=Blockade efficiency |bonus=Ships can repair when in coastal sea zones |events=Maritime idea group events }} Global trade power |idea1icon=Global trade power |idea2=Free Trade |idea2effect= Merchant |idea2icon=Merchants |idea3=Merchant Adventures |idea3effect= Trade range |idea3icon=Trade range modifier |idea4=National Trade Policy |idea4effect= Trade efficiency |idea4icon=Trade efficiency |idea5=Overseas Merchants |idea5effect= Merchant |idea5icon=Merchants |idea6=Trade Manipulation |idea6effect= Trade steering |idea6icon=Trade steering |idea7=Fast Negotiations |idea7effect= |idea7icon=Caravan power |bonus= Merchant |events=Trade idea group events }} Military groups Military power is required to unlock ideas within these groups. Cavalry cost : Cavalry combat ability |idea1icon=Cavalry cost |idea2=Military Traditions |idea2effect= Military technology cost |idea2icon=Mil tech cost modifier |idea3=Local Nobility |idea3effect= Monthly autonomy change : Yearly absolutism |idea3icon=autonomy |idea4=Serfdom |idea4effect= National manpower modifier |idea4icon=National manpower modifier |idea5=Noble Officers |idea5effect= Yearly army tradition decay : Yearly navy tradition decay |idea5icon=army tradition decay |idea6=International Diplomacy |idea6effect= Diplomat : Leader without upkeep |idea6icon=Diplomats |idea7=Noble Connections |idea7effect= Available mercenaries |idea7icon=available mercenaries |bonus= Leader siege |events=Aristocratic idea group events }} Yearly army tradition |idea1icon=Army tradition |idea2=Military Drill |idea2effect= Morale of armies |idea2icon=Land morale |idea3=Improved Maneuver |idea3effect= Land leader maneuver |idea3icon=Land leader maneuver |idea4=Regimental System |idea4effect= Land maintenance modifier |idea4icon=Land maintenance modifier |idea5=Defensive Mentality |idea5effect= Fort maintenance : Fort defense |idea5icon=Fort maintenance |idea6=Supply Trains |idea6effect= Reinforce speed |idea6icon=Reinforce speed |idea7=Improved Foraging |idea7effect= Land attrition |idea7icon=Land attrition |bonus= Attrition for enemies |events=Defensive idea group events }} Naval leader shock |idea1icon=Naval leader shock |idea2=Improved Rams |idea2effect= Galley combat ability |idea2icon=galley power |idea3=Naval Cadets |idea3effect= Naval leader fire : Morale hit when losing a ship |idea3icon=Naval leader fire |idea4=Naval Glory |idea4effect= Prestige from naval battles : Naval tradition from naval battles |idea4icon=prestige from naval |idea5=Press Gangs |idea5effect= Sailor recovery speed |idea5icon=Sailor recovery speed |idea6=Oak Forests for Ships |idea6effect= Heavy ship combat ability |idea6icon=heavy ship power |idea7=Superior Seamanship |idea7effect= Morale of navies : Global naval engagement |idea7icon=Naval morale |bonus= Ship durability |events=Naval idea group events }} Land leader shock |idea1icon=Leader shock |idea2=National Conscripts |idea2effect= Recruitment time |idea2icon=Recruitment time |idea3=Superior Firepower |idea3effect= Land leader fire |idea3icon=Leader fire |idea4=Glorious Arms |idea4effect= Prestige from land battles |idea4icon=Prestige from land |idea5=Engineer Corps |idea5effect= Siege ability |idea5icon=siege ability |idea6=Grand Army |idea6effect= Land force limit modifier |idea6icon=Land force limit modifier |idea7=Esprit de Corps |idea7effect= Discipline |idea7icon=Discipline |bonus= Recover army morale speed |events=Offensive idea group events }} Available mercenaries : Mercenary discipline |idea1icon=Possible mercenaries |idea2=Abolished Serfdom |idea2effect= Morale of armies |idea2icon=Land morale |idea3=Bill of Rights |idea3effect= National unrest |idea3icon=National unrest |idea4=Free Merchants |idea4effect= Merchant |idea4icon=Merchants |idea5=Free Subjects |idea5effect= Goods produced modifier |idea5icon=goods produced modifier |idea6=Free Cities |idea6effect= |idea6icon=Caravan power |idea7=Emancipation |idea7effect= Manpower recovery speed |idea7icon=Manpower recovery speed |bonus= Institution spread |events=Plutocratic idea group events }} Infantry combat ability |idea1icon=Infantry power |idea2=Quality Education |idea2effect= Yearly army tradition |idea2icon=army tradition |idea3=Finest of Horses |idea3effect= Cavalry combat ability |idea3icon=Cavalry power |idea4=Corvettes |idea4effect= Ship durability |idea4icon=Ship durability |idea5=Naval Drill |idea5effect= Morale of navies |idea5icon=Naval morale |idea6=Copper Bottoms |idea6effect= Naval attrition |idea6icon=naval attrition |idea7=Massed Battery |idea7effect= Artillery combat ability |idea7icon=Artillery power |bonus= Discipline |events=Quality idea group events }} National manpower modifier |idea1icon=National manpower modifier |idea2=The Young can Serve |idea2effect= Manpower recovery speed |idea2icon=Manpower recovery speed |idea3=Enforced Service |idea3effect= Regiment cost |idea3icon=Regiment cost |idea4=The Old and Infirm |idea4effect= Land maintenance modifier |idea4icon=Land maintenance modifier |idea5=Mercenary Contracts |idea5effect= Available mercenaries |idea5icon=available mercenaries |idea6=Conscripted Garrisons |idea6effect= Garrison size |idea6icon=garrison size |idea7=Expanded Supply Trains |idea7effect= Land attrition |idea7icon=land attrition |bonus= Land force limit modifier |events=Quantity idea group events }} }} Events Idea group events are pulse based events. They occur at regular intervals (5 years) based on the nation's idea groups (not all groups are on the same interval). In addition, the choice of ideas also has some influence in how often an event may happen, known as MTTH; meaning they can increase or decrease the likelihood of a certain to happened in over other events in their pulse group. AI preference The AI is dynamically determined according to the current conditions of the country.It is still possible to revert to the old system by changing "AI_USES_HISTORICAL_IDEA_GROUPS" to 1 in . Note, however, that the AI will never use historical idea groups in a custom/random setup. To decide which idea group it should take, the AI employs a "weight system": each idea group is given a certain weight and the higher this weight is for an idea group, the higher the chances that the AI will choose it. The AI will never choose an idea group with a weight of 0.The weights and their modifiers are defined in at the bottom of each idea group (ai_will_do) Footnotes Category:Realm